The Clinical Support Core (CSC) will support and facilitate collaborative research among basic, clinical, and behavioral scientists that involves human subjects and biological specimens and provide an infrastructure that will enhance and facilitate multidisciplinary pathogenesis and translational HIV/AIDS research. The longterm overarching goal of the CSC is to support and enhance multidisciplinary research that will advance therapeutic and prevention interventions for individuals with HIV infection or at risk for HIV infection. Based on identified gaps in support to University of Miami HIV/AIDS investigators, the CSC will focus on three specific aims to facilitate and complement University wide efforts in pathogenesis and translational HIV/AIDS research. These aims and the services provided will also foster multidisciplinary collaborations among the HIV/AIDS investigators. The specific aims for the CSC are: 1. to establish a Biostatistics Subcore dedicated to HIV/AIDS research;2. to establish a clinical repository and prospective longitudinal specimen bank for future pathogenesis and multidisciplinary research;and 3. To establish a Safety Monitoring Committee and a Data Safety Monitoring Board to meet the emerging needs of human subjects'research. The accomplishment of these aims will provide meet unmet needs and provide added value to our HIV/AIDS research programs through several tangible outcomes. These outcomes are anticipated to include new studies and resulting publications, preliminary data for new grant applications, new insights and directions in pathogenesis/translational research, and fostering new multidisciplinary collaborative studies. In addition, the establishment of clinical repository and specimen bank will provide significant opportunities and result in added value, including new insights into pathogenesis, promoting innovative pilot studies, providing preliminary data for new grant applications, fostering new multidisciplinary collaborations, and capitalizing upon existing therapeutic and preventive intervention studies, and cohort studies. The contributions and progress made by clinical therapeutic and prevention research have been unparalleled in the advancement of HIV clinical science. These advances have been seeded by the continuing ability to do pathogenesis and translational research. The CSC will work collaboratively with the Scientific Programs and the D-CFAR Core leadership in providing an infrastructure that will support multidisciplinary research and foster new opportunities in the areas of pathogenesis and translational research as it relates to human subjects. PERFORMANCE SITE(